More than a rescue
by MusicalTB2
Summary: EOS pov shots from members of the family, but who is hit the hardest? I don't own the rights to Thunderbirds are Go, I'd love to own the boys but I don't. :)
1. My escape

I sat down at the piano to start my morning practise when I heard a commotion from the kitchen, it sounded like a cupboard being opened, then I heard those dreaded words muttered from my grandma 'time to clean'. I tensed up for a moment as she came up the stairs, she called my name and I winced before turning my head.

"Yes grandma?"

"Have you got time to help with some housework?"

I knew I had to think quickly "oh, grandma I was just about to do some work on Thunderbird 2."

"If you have time for the piano, then you can do some cleaning."

I groaned slightly "but grandma, I need to practise."

Grandma smiled at me in defeat "alright Virgil, good luck on Thunderbird 2. I'm going to find your brothers."

"Thanks" I grinned and turned back to the piano, out of the corner of my eye I saw Scott walk in and call John.

"Morning John, anything up?"

"No, it's all quiet" John answered calmly and I left the piano to join Scott on the couch "up here and down there."

Alan ran in at that moment "does that mean I can actually finish my breakfast?"

"Yep."

"Gordon's sleeping in" Scott smiled.

John signed off and I got up "well, I'm going to start work on Thunderbird 2, besides, I know what's in store for the rest of you" I smirked as my brothers gave me a look of confusion.

As I made my way down to the hanger I saw grandma head up to the lounge with a broom and bucket of water which made me laugh. Part of what I had said to her was true but the other half was going to be a trip down to the beach for some sketching.

Once I had finished checking Thunderbird 2's diagnostics, I cleaned up and grabbed my sketch pad, suddenly I got a call from Scott demanding that I went up to the lounge.

"What's wrong Scott?"

"You just need to get up here, and hurry up."

That's all I got, clearly this wasn't about the cleaning situation, I reached the lounge and just caught a glimpse of Thunderbird 3 leaving the atmosphere.

My brothers and Brains filled me in on what was happening on Thunderbird 5 and I put my arm around Grandma for support, I watched Brains get around the virus on 5, suddenly John's hologram appeared, he looked almost dead. My eyes widened in shock as I scanned my brother's lifeless body.

"Hang in there John" Scott said softly and I couldn't help but let the unshed tears fall as John blinked at us before passing out.

 ** _A/N: This was really short but that's because someone wanted to know how Virgil knew about the cleaning before anyone else :)_**


	2. Alan's POV

"That's not John!" I heard my eldest brother exclaim and I dropped the broom immediately as he continued to order everyone around the lounge to their craft.

I jumped down from the balcony in the lounge and headed straight to the chairs which would lead me to my craft.

"I'm coming for you John" I whispered to myself.

Soon I had Thunderbird 3 launched and was heading up to Thunderbird 5,I typed into my control panel to locate John's position, I gasped in shock at what came up, my brother appeared on the hologram lying motionless in space, he didn't have long. I fired up the main thrusters and went up to the space station, it wasn't long before I was on my space-board. John was just ahead of me and barely alive, keeping my emotions under control I got him back to Thunderbird 3 and removed his helmet, he gasped and opened his eyes painfully.

"Alan?"

"It's me John, I'm here" I smiled as John placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you" he smiled back and I helped him to his feet.

"What's going on John?"

"It's Thunderbird 5, she's developed a mind of her own, under a device called EOS. The same virus that caused that train to run out of control."

"That's impossible, we shut that code down!"

"We need to fill the others in."

I nodded "are you sure you're alright John?"

"I'm fine Alan, come on, the others need to know what's happened."

As John filled in the information to my siblings I watched his reactions to Scott's words, then the worst news struck my brother, if that virus couldn't be destroyed John would have to take action.

"What will you have to do John?"

"If I can't shut that device down from the inside, you will have to destroy Thunderbird 5."

My eyes widened and I looked out at the station "destroy Thunderbird 5? John, you can't be serious, she's yours."

John closed his eyes with a sigh "I'm serious Alan, that's the only last option."

I could see the pain in my brother's eyes of the thought of losing Thunderbird 5 to a computer, and I especially didn't like the fact he would be willing to die inside of her, I decided to break the tension "what's the plan then John?"

"I need you to distract EOS whilst I find a way in. You'll be fine as long as you don't get spotted."

"I won't let you die Johnny, I promise."

"Thanks Al, alright. Get her attention, I'll be in Thunderbird 5."

 ** _Author's note: That was Alan's POV of John in space, how does Kayo react?_**


	3. Kayo's POV

Now I wish Alan hadn't sent me round for another perimeter check, there was too much going on at home. Base had been way too quiet and to make matters worse, Grandma Tracy had everyone doing chores so it wasn't even safe to land.

I was just reaching the east side of the island when Scott called me, he was extremely worried about something so I asked him directly what is was.

"Scott, what's happening down there?"

"John is in serious trouble and we're bogged down with emergency calls."

"What's happened to John? Should I land?" I asked in a rush.

"No. I need you to fly to Mozambique and help there, Virgil and Gordon will join you ASAP."

"But Scott, you still haven't told me what's happened to John."

Scott sighed "we're not sure either, we suspect Thunderbird 5 has developed a virus and created a copy of John, Alan's gone up to get our John."

Kayo smiled in subtle relief "good. What's happened in Mozambique?"

"Forest fire, and it's spreading to one of the villages there."

"I'm on my way, I'll look for survivors, but please try to keep me updated on John" I signed off and plotted a course change to Mozambique.

What if John was seriously hurt, maybe even fatal? I would never get the chance to say what I've always wanted to say to him. I think of all those boys as my brothers but there's something in John that's different, something that makes me see him more than just a family member, but more as a, well, companion, someone whose hands I'd put my life into if need be. As I finish thinking about this, I'm nearing my location and putting my mission into operation hoping Virgil and Gordon will join me soon, little did I know what they were seeing at home.

After an hour of evacuating villages to higher ground I hear Thunderbird 2 and Virgil opens communication with me, he looks nervous, something I rarely see in him.

"What's the situation Kayo?"

"I've got most of the villagers to higher ground away from the fire, I'm afraid their houses are too dangerous to return to at the moment. Somehow you have to stop that fire from spreading."

"FAB" Virgil sounded more worried.

"Are you alright Virg?"

"Yeah. Just with things going on up on Thunderbird 5, a rescue right now is hard to concentrate on" his voice was thick with emotion.

"We can do this boys, we can't let that get in the way of a rescue right now."

"He looked so dead Kayo" Gordon spoke this time and I raised my eyebrows at this remark.

"Dead. What do you mean?"

"Thunderbird 5 had shut him out but Alan managed to get him. Last we heard John had gone back to Thunderbird 5 alone to try and disconnect the virus named EOS from the system."

I gasped slightly, John had almost faced death once today, and now he was possibly going to face it again. I shook my head trying to forget the thoughts and focussed on the mission.

"Let's get started boys. Virgil, Gordon, is there a way you can stop the spread?"

"We'll try. Where's the nearest lake, we could try and douse the flames?"

"Fifteen miles to your west."

"Come on Gordon, we'll pick up what we can in the container with the grabs."

I watched the transporter speed away to the lake then landed Shadow on a hilltop before getting on my motorbike, I needed to see where that fire had spread to.

With time we managed to create a barrier of wet wood to stop the spread and the flames were put out, injuries were minimal and the local services took over with medical supplies and support.

I took off with Thunderbird 2 close behind and we made our way back to base, as we crossed over the Pacific I heard John's voice over the intercom saying to EOS that she had permission to open the airlock and throw him into space, I gasped in shock and mouthed "no John" to myself. There was a long gap of intense silence when suddenly EOS surrendered her grip and John made peace with the computer, I smiled tearfully and continued to Tracy Island filled with confidence again.

I decided I would call him after his brothers had checked on him so just before turning in for the night I gave him a call.

"John, you awake?"

"Sure am, after today I'm not going to be asleep for a while."

"Are you alright? I was so worried about for you."

"I'm fine now. I guess earlier I brushed past death but I knew you guys would locate me."

I gulped "I didn't even know you were in danger. I had no idea what was going on."

John smiled at me sympathetically "it's alright Kayo, you carried out the rescues and that's what matters."

"John, you safety to our organisation is also important, you do know that don't you?"

John laughed "of course I know that Kayo, don't worry. Right, I'm going to turn in for the night, I'm exhausted."

"Night John, love you bro."

"Love you too sis" John winked at me then signed off.

If only he knew how much I really loved him, when would it be the best time to tell him? Would there ever be an appropriate time to tell him?

 ** _Author's note: So that's how Kayo felt :) Teobi I hope you liked it_**


End file.
